


Dragon Blood Bond

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Male Harem, Symbiote - Freeform, Top Natsu Dragneel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Igneel didn't want to leave Natsu fully alone, so he used an ancient magic known as blood magic to fuse some of his blood to Natsu and create a living being. It bonds with Natsu and acts as his protector and guide, which Natsu would appreciate if it wasn't whispering perverted things into his ear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dragon's Blood Bond

Igneel didn't want to leave Natsu fully alone, so he used ancient magic known as blood magic to fuse some of his blood to Natsu and create a living being. It bonds with Natsu and acts as his protector and guide, which Natsu would appreciate if it wasn't whispering perverted things into his ear.

Chapter 1 The Bond

“What are you doing pops?” A boy with pink hair wearing a scarf and lose shorts approached a large red scaled dragon. The mythical beast had a few scars but was otherwise a flawless specimen of a dragon.

“I'm preparing something special for you Natsu.” He was mixing something with a large stone, and a bowl he had carved out of a tree. Using one of his massive claws he cuts into his palm and drew blood, and had the blood mix with the mixture.

“Ohhh, are you doing magic? Teach me!”

“I have taught you well, my boy.” He taught Natsu the art of Dragon Slayer Magic, fire magic would not be able to harm him, and by eating fire the boy would gain strength. If he had the time he would have taught the boy more, so much more. Time was short, the sacred time would soon strike and he would have to leave the small boy alone. He playfully pets his head with one of his fingers. “This is ancient magic, old magic, not something you should learn.” he frowned slightly, but curiosity won the boy over.

“What is it?”

“It is a kind of gift for you, now stand back.” the boy obeyed. Igneel began to chant speaking in a language Natsu could not understand. As he spoke the words the sky grew dark, and a chilling wind whipped through the air.

Natsu had to brace himself against the tree as a fierce storm whipped up. White clouds turned black and began forming circles in the sky above Igneel. He began repeating a chant over and over, sparks of lightning crackling between the cloud rings.

The boy could taste the magic in the very air itself, a great heat began to spread from the mixture, that began to bubble as smoke rose from the mix higher and higher, until it reached the sky. There was an explosion, the clouds lit ablaze, as a raw surge of nature chased the smoke and hit the mixture. The bowl split, turning the wood to ash as the concoction was forced into the ground, becoming a bubbling pool of goo.

Natsu was thrown back from the force of the impact. “Wow, what was that?” he came back to the puddle. Igneel was panting, practicing the old magic would kill a human, even lost magic was cupcakes to this.

“Natsu, you must never try to recreate what I did here, what I have done is very dangerous,” Igneel explains.

“I understand, but what is it?” the goo rose up letting out a noise. “It's alive!” he gasped.

“This is a symbiote Natsu, born from my blood and old magic. I made it for you, but it won't live long without a host. If you bond with it, it will join you and stay by your side for life. As you give it life, it will intern protect you.”

“How do I bond with it?” he asked.

“Simply cut your palm and invite it into yourself.” Natsu used one of his canines and bit into the palm of his hand. He offered his now bloody hand to the goo. The goo turned its gaze upon Natsu, becoming more dragon-like as it slithered in the air.

It seemed to sniff his blood, before letting out a cry. It dove into Natsu's open wound, the goo leaving the crater and invaded Natsu's body. The boy gasped, an incredible warmth spread through his form, his heart pounding. “Ah!” he was brought to his knees as he got all tingly. It took several minutes but Natsu got used to the sensation.

He stood up and looked at his hand to find the wound healed, then he saw the goo in the crater was gone. “Where did it go?” responding to him the goo slipped through his body able to appear on the outside of its host.

“You called?” it asked. It had eyes, teeth, and its head was in the shape of a dragon.

“Whoa, how are you doing that?” He looked around and the ooze slithered around.

“I am part of you, you are part of me, we are one!” It says, sliding back into his body and reappearing on his belly. “I look forward to living with you.” It nuzzled him.

“You should have a name since you came from Igneel, I'll call you Drago.” Drago licked his cheek, liking the name. “I love him, thank you!” he hugged Igneel's tail and the dragon smiled.

“Remember Natsu it might be a part of you, it will know you inside and out, but it has its own unique abilities and feelings. Do try to get along.”

“We will!” they run off to go play. He hoped he'd given Natsu enough to survive and be happy when he was gone.

-x-

On that day, Igneel disappeared, leaving behind Natsu, Drago, his teachings and his scale scarf. Drago was there to comfort him and they still had each other. They searched for Igneel far and wide, but had no leads and were running low on food. They overheard that guilds took on wizards, and offered them room and board, and being a part of the guild also let him go on missions that got him money. They'd have a home while searching for Igneel.

He was very happy to have Drago through the hard times, when he was lonely and when missions got tough. While his Dragon Slayer Magic had improved over the years so had his combo with Drago. His symbiote could make armor for Natsu, become dragon claws, give him dragon teeth, dragon tail, dragon wings.

It wouldn't be so bad to always have someone to talk to if Drago wasn't a massive pervert. Natsu had grown from a scrawny kid, into a buff wizard for Fairy Tail, he wore a black vest that showed off his strong arms, broad shoulders, fine pecs, and sexy abs. His baggy pants masked most of what was going on below the waist, the nest of pink pubes that crowned his crotch, his heavy cock, and massive balls. The dragon orbs had grown massive since Natsu's focus was more on finding Igneel and getting stronger than finding a lover.

Drago was not having it, to him Natsu was king, he was the best, a fine piece of a sexy dragon. Anyone would be lucky to have Natsu's love because he loved Natsu, and his Natsu deserved the best. He's tried his best to teach him the joys of his flesh, the pleasures he was denying himself, and trying to open his eyes to the grade A men around him.

To his disappointment, Natsu didn't see his attempts as helping. More so as perverted teasing, hard to blame him when he woke up getting his morning wood sucked on by Drago, his nipples teased, his body caressed at the worst possible time. In Natsu's mind, he put up walls, not wanting to get attached to anyone, encase they leave him as Igneel did.

Drago was a bit happy when Natsu told him that he trusted him best cause they'd never be apart. As nice as that was, he wanted his partner to be happy.

-x-

Natsu was flying to Hargeon Town, a large port town. He was following a tip of someone seeing a Salamander nearby, so he thought it might be Igneel. He could have gone by train, except Natsu hates trains, not just trains; boats, magic cars, carriages, all modes of transportation made him sick to his stomach. It was his biggest weakness.

Thanks to Drago he didn't have to go by train, sprouting wings and flying towards the town. “I'm telling you he's into you,” Drago says.

“Not this again.”

“You mean to tell me you don't see the way he looks at you?”

“Oh, you mean with anger, as he picks fights with me.”

“You say pick fights, I'd call it his way of flirting.” Drago was talking about Gray Fullbuster, the two had a kinda-sorta rivalry, and Natsu had to admit battling Gray did help him grow stronger. “He always gets naked around you.”

“He's a streaker, he got that habit from his teacher.” Gray was always losing his clothes, often caught streaking in the buff or in his underwear. He's the kind of wizard well embarrassed at getting his dick and ass exposed, he'd fight naked if he had to.

“You don't think Erza would have beaten that out of him by now, I'm telling you he's trying to get your attention. He wants you.” Natsu blushed.

“There you go again.” Natsu sighed. “I swear you think every guy in the guild has the hots for me.”

“Not all, but those that do you should give them a chance,” Drago says. “I think you would pleasantly be surprised.

“And what mate all of them?” he rolled his eyes.

“Igneel-sama taught us that mates are like treasures and its important to protect your treasures.”

“We do better on our own.” He's fought together with his guildmates before and as a guild, they can stand together and form teams for certain missions, but that didn't mean he had to mate any of them.

“I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy, I've got you, so let's go find Igneel and reunite our family.” Drago stopped talking and flew him to Hargeon.

-x-

The Salamander was just a guy a scum bag named Bora who was running a slave trading scam. He tricked girls and guys with Charm Magic, lured them to his private ship then had them drugged to send them to auction and labor camps.

Natsu defeated Bora and his men and handed them over to the knights. “I'll never talk, you can crush me but the slave trade will never be broken, good luck finding all the innocents I've taken.” Bora was the head he knew how many people he's trafficked and knew who he sold them to. The knowledge in his head was crucial. “Even if you torture me, you'll never get the info you need.”

“He probably has the info protected with memory magic and seals.” A knight says.

“I got this.” Natsu grabbed the guy by his head as Drago spread over him, he grew larger, his muscles swelling, the goo becoming a skin-tight body suit.

“W-what the hell are you?”

“We, are your end!” the goo invaded Bora's ears and attacked his very mind. Bora screamed in terror before he went quiet and started to drool.

“Such a disgusting mind.”

“What did you do to him?” the knight asked.

“Ate his mind seals and all.” He got some paper, he fed the info onto the paper. “Here, the trading routes, auction locations, camps, and a ledger of everyone who's bought and sold people.”

“Thank you!” the info would be able to help a lot of people, in less than a week's time the slave trading group was brought down and their clients punished.

-x-

Drago had a toothbrush scrubbing out his mouth. “That was vile!”

“You read my mind all the time.” Their bond was that deep, it was an interesting union that Natsu explored into the technique before, a mind freely shared was easier and safer than having to devour a resisting mind.

“He was disgusting, you owe me big!” he says as he spits out some of the toothpaste.

“Fine, what do you have in mind?”

“Ask Gray out for a date.”

“What?!” he gasped.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Date

Natsu was dreading coming back to the guild. He had promised Drago he would ask Gray Fullbuster out, on an actual date. ‘This is gonna be so bad...’

‘You are worrying too much, this is gonna be great.’

‘Why would you ask me to do this? What if he says no, what if he hates me, what if he thinks I’m some kind of freak?’

‘What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?’ Natsu groaned at Drago’s words. ‘What if he says yes?”

The pinkette froze and squatted down, fisting his locks. ‘WHAT IF HE SAYS YES?!’ he didn’t even think of that. Drago sighed.

Drago slapped him to snap him out of it. “Master, you need to hold your head up high and do this. You trust me don’t you?”

“Yeah...” Drago knew he was pushing, but he wanted Natsu to be happy. He put on a smile and seemed happy enough, but he was lonely. Drago could feel it...

The guildhall of Fairy Tail was a sight to behold, two stories tall and acted as the main base for the wizards. They may have been a rambunctious guild but they were the favorite. Fairy Tail held big events that brought a lot of joy to the town of Magnolia.

Natsu entered the hall and was greeted with the usual rambunctious nature. Some wizards were arm wrestling, others were playing cards, a few were even practicing their magic and there was drinking and merriment abound. “Welcome back Natsu and Drago!” Mirajane called.

“Hey Mira!” the two said in unison.

“Natsu’s back!”

“Hey, Natsu!”

“Heard about your mission, nice job!” they raised their glasses to Natsu. “Cheers!”

“Natsu’s back about time,” Gray left his seat at the bar. “Let’s settle things Natsu!” he cracked his knuckles.

“Gray your clothes.” Cana who had been drinking next to him pointed out, his near-nudity didn’t even raise a red flag for her and she started chugging a barrel of booze.

“Damn it!” Gray looked down at his dark boxer clad body. He looked around but his clothes were nowhere to be found. “To hell with it, bring it on Natsu!”

“Oh yeah, its time to settle things like men!” Elfman shouted.

“Here we go again,” Alzack said, and folded his hand to watch the show.

Natsu and Gray’s bouts were famous around here and often turned into a full out brawl. Natsu was calm, quiet, it wasn’t like him. He approached Gray oddly tense. “You better get ready fire breath because today is the day I beat you!”

“Gray...” he looked at Drago, who was resting on his shoulder. He gave him a nudge. “Listen we need to talk about something,” he rubbed the back of his head.

“There is no talking your way out of this!” He took his fighting stance, a weak stance was a sign of weak magic. His ice magic began to build.

“Gray...”

“Ice Make...”

“Will you go out with me?” his voice came out louder than he anticipated and Gray froze, like a deer caught in the headlights. His body tensed up like a magical engine, and his face heated up. His magic seal broke and he stood there like he was the one covered in ice.

The whole guild was dead silent. Mira’s hands slowly rose to cover her mouth as her eyes sparkled.

“What did you just say to me?” his voice didn’t sound angry, it was almost a reflex-like he was trying to process what Natsu just said but couldn’t.

“Do you wanna go out...on a date...with me…?” he twiddled his fingers. This was already killing him, his heart felt like it was racing a mile a minute.

“I um..uhh...I..umm..” the words began to catch in his throat. “Yes...” It was Natsu’s turn to blush.

“Oh good, um I was thinking tomorrow, but if that’s not good for you...we can work something else out.”

“No, tomorrow is good.”

“Great...I mean...good...so I’ll see you tomorrow.” He felt hot, so he ran off.

“Yeah...see you tomorrow...” he stumbled back to the bar and sat down. “I have a date...with Natsu...” his heart fluttered a bit. Everyone was quiet, jaws hit the floor, eyes were wide.

Mirajane put her hand on his shoulder. “You two are gonna make a lovely couple.” She gave him a thumbs-up.

“What are you gonna wear?” Cana points out.

Gray facepalms.

Natsu was just as nervous as Gray was. “I can’t believe I did that!” His face felt like he was burning.

“He said yes though. Isn’t that great?”

“No, yes, I don’t know...” Drago nudged him.

“You happy?”

“Maybe...” Drago smiled at him.

-x-

The guild couldn’t stop talking about Natsu’s date with Gray. He wasn’t that open, he’s never shown such interest in people, and Gray of all people. The fact he accepted was a big deal too. It felt like a door had been opened, and no one knew what was on the other side.

Gray had no idea what Natsu was planning, but when Makarov showed up at his place with a tux. “I think this will be needed for your date.”

“A tux!?” he gasped.

“Natsu came and asked me for one, figured you’d need it for whatever he’s planning.”

“Master...is this a good idea?” he took the box and sat down.

“Do you want to date Natsu?”

“Yes, but don’t you think it’s weird?”

“What I think doesn’t matter, what everyone in the guild thinks doesn’t matter, you want to date him and if that makes you happy then do it.”

“I don’t want to hurt him, I’ve never dated anyone...I don’t know how to do this!” he fisted his hair. “And it’s Natsu...”

“You two have quite the history. You were the first to engage him, he wanted to be alone, and you wouldn’t let him.”

“I was just a stupid kid, this is different.”

“Is it, I wonder...” he turned to leave. “I would stop worrying and see how the night takes you.” Natsu was indeed special, he had a dragon heart and was raised as a dragon.“When it comes to love, there’s no easy answer. Love is always a Hurricane!” He spun around the door closing behind him.

Gray sweatdropped.

-x-

Natsu was fiddling with his tie as he approached Gray’s place. “I’m not so sure about this...” Drago tied his tie for him.

“It’s just dinner with a little dancing, you’ll be fine.”

He knocked on the door. Gray answered in his tux...but no pants. “Damn it!” he rushed back into his room to find his trousers. Natsu watched him scramble and actually found it cute. “Okay, let’s go!”

“Uhh, Gray...” Natsu spoke making Gray look at him.

“Yeah?” he raised a brow.

“You look good?” Natsu’s cheeks were red, and Gray’s joined him.

“Oh um, thanks, you look good too.” he rubbed the back of his head.

The two walked to the restaurant. It was a big dating spot that offered dinner, dancing, and music. Gray had heard of this place but never thought he’d be coming here. There were couples all over, some eating, some already on the dance floor.

They were greeted by a tall thin man with a twirly mustache and round eyes. “Welcome sirs, a table?”

“Yes please,” the man moved with a weird twirl like his legs were spinning as a mini-tornado.

“Our chef is a wizard, he’ll have your orders ready soon!” he twirled off. No need for menus, as their wizard chef was able to prepare exactly what their patrons wanted. They still had to wait for the food, and it was a tense silence. You could cut the tension with a knife.

“I’m not really hungry yet, do you wanna dance?” Natsu asked.

“Yeah sure,” the two-headed off to the dance floor, and just their luck the music was for a slow dance. The two were so tense they didn’t even know where to put their hands. They saw other dancers and tried to mimic them, Gray took Natsu’s hand, and didn’t know where to put his other hand. It was worse for Natsu, he had no idea what he was doing.

‘I can’t watch this anymore.’ Drago spread through Natsu’s arms and connected to Gray and began to infect his clothing.

“Drago what...” suddenly the two were pressed together. Natsu’s hand coming to rest on Gray’s back, pulling him close. Gray’s hand was placed on Natsu’s hip.

“Now one two three, one two three, feel the music.” He moved the two into dancing together, it was still a tad stiff but least they were moving.

“Sorry,” Natsu said.

“It’s okay, this is nice,” the two moved around the dance floor, getting into it so much they didn’t even notice when Drago pulled back. The dance slowly became more tender and intimate. ‘He’s so warm!’

Even Drago was getting lost in the moment, it wasn’t until a gasp was heard did the moment break. “Oh my!”

“Wow!”

Somehow Gray had lost his clothes and he was dancing with Natsu in only his boxers, and his feelings were showing. Gray blushed and covered his bulge. ‘Damn it!’ Natsu caught a whiff of it and felt his own loins heat up.

The two quickly scrambled back to their table. Their faces were as red as tomatoes. “You got hard...”

“Yeah well...so did you...” Gray couldn’t believe this.

“Does that happen a lot?”

“Do we have to talk about this?” he was so embarrassed.

“No, I was just curious.”

“Well does it happen to you a lot?” Gray countered, not expecting Natsu to answer. Gray took a drink of his water.

“Yeah, it does,” Gray spat it out, choking on it. “I often try to ignore it, but Drago usually doesn’t let me.”

“It...happens to me too,” he confessed.

“Is it because of me?”

“Yes idiot!” he snapped.

“How long?”

“Why are you asking me this stuff?” His hard-on refused to calm.

“Because I want to know, we’ve known each other for a long time. There were times I thought you didn’t like me at all, but I wanted to believe we were rivals.”

Gray sighed. “We are rivals, we are nakama, but I felt more for you. When we fought I often got excited, I thought you’d hate me if you knew.” Natsu’s eyes widened.

“I felt the same!” Natsu filled Gray in on his own issues, and how nervous he was just asking Gray out.

‘Suffice to say you are both idiots!’ Drago pointed out.

Their food arrived and it was great, but they were finally able to talk to each other. For this night, just the two of them, they let their walls down. They talked, they ate, they found Gray’s tie, and they even danced some more.

Natsu gave him his jacket for the walk home. “Tonight was nice.”

“Yeah, it was,” Gray hugged Natsu’s jacket, pulling it tighter around him.

“Do you think we can do it again?” he was blushing now.

“That and more,” he took Natsu’s hand. “Natsu lets form a combo together.” Natsu grinned.

“I’d like that,” he walked Gray to his place, and it was time for the final piece. They both knew it too, but needed a little push. Drago was happy to help. With a little shove, Natsu bumped into Gray and their lips met.

Their eyes widened, only to close as the kiss carried on. They closed their eyes and made out a bit. The sky crackled as hot and cold clashed in the sky. When the kiss broke for air, Gray was breathless, his legs feeling like jelly and his cock weeping in his boxers. “Goodnight,” he gave Gray another kiss on the cheek this time.

“Goodnight,” Natsu left and Gray entered his home for a shower and some alone time. “Natsu...” he moaned as he played with one of his nipples and his cock.

“Gray...” Natsu moaned as he was in the middle of his own alone time. He pumped himself so hard his big balls bounced. They thought about each other, their climaxes building, Gray’s getting washed away by his shower, while Natsu’s was slurped up by Drago.

“Was I right, or was I right?” Drago asked licking his lips.

“You were right, I can’t believe I didn’t notice Gray liked me.”

“To be fair he didn’t know you liked him either, I got the insider knowledge,” he chuckled. ‘This is just the beginning, my king will be surrounded by love.’

To be continued


End file.
